Witches Wrath
by xtHexEctASYxiNxSkiTTleSx
Summary: Willow is the new baddie with a unbeatable power and one thought on her mind, revenge. Want more of a summary, it's in the story. BtVS/Angel crossover in s7 and s3(Angel) W/O mainly and B/S. But theres some W/S in chapter two.
1. Summoning Oz

Witches Wrath  
  
DISCLAMIER: Don't own BtVS or any of the peeps  
DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY: Willow is the new baddie with a unbeatable power and one thought on her mind, revenge. With Tara gone and Spike in Africa, the group's down to Buffy (who's still hurt), Xander (who as we all know isn't so strong), and Anya (vengeance demon trying to do good to get her powers back.) Xander and Anya disobey Buffy's wishes and call for help. (Angel is fighting his own demons…well son and Giles isn't in London any more, hints) So they make a call and get Faith out of jail and in Sunnydale to help with the slaying and Buffy. The first chapter starts here.  
SET IN: BtVS/Angel crossover set in BtVS season 7, and season 3 in Angel.   
PARINGS: W/O, a little W/T, a lot B/S, X/A, and just a tad of B/A. But mainly W/S in the near beginning.   
DESCRIPTION OF THE CHAPTER: Kelly (Anya's demon friend) summons Oz for Anya and Xander. Faith finds Buffy and comforts her. Xander and Anya try to tell Oz Willow's evil but he denies it and goes out to save her himself. Willow and Spike? Are yet to be found.   
WRITIEN BY ME: SwantonFaithfulWillowlyLita058  
FEEDBACK: Try to make it sweet and helpful, not really the opposite much.  
SONGS: I use some songs here and there I thought would go with the mood. They all belong to the songwriters not me. Songs belonging to me, I wish!  
THINGS TO LOOK FOR: The 'whatever's at the end of each scene. I don't know what the hell that's about but I just noticed them there. Take time to notice how much Oz cares for Willow and the Spike talk Buffy gives Faith. Those will come in handy.   
  
Witches Wrath  
Chapter 1: Summoning Oz  
'You're never completely lost until all hope is drained out. Till then, you still have hope.'  
-Oz  
  
Sunnydale, C.A./Summers house  
  
Kelly chanted louder and harder until a brilliant bright blue light filled the living room. It opened and closed lighting fast.  
  
Kelly turned around and smiled to Anya.  
  
"All is done. I figure my work here is ended."  
  
Anya nodded and hugged her.  
  
"See I'm a good deed person, I can do good deeds."  
  
Anya yelled out to no one.  
  
Kelly squinted back at her suspecting something.  
  
"Anyanka."  
  
Kelly laughed.  
  
"This by any chance isn't because you want to get in good with D'Hoffmen so you can receive your powers again? Is it?"  
  
Anya shoved Kelly out to the door and opened it for her.  
  
"Bye, Kelly and thanks again!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kelly vanished and the house was quite again.  
Anya walked back into the living room to find O in front of her.  
  
"Woah. Anya?"  
  
  
  
Sunnydale Graveyard  
  
  
Buffy circled around the graveyard again looking down. Her chest throbbed so badly do to the bullet Warren gave to her. Who would have known it got Tara too?  
  
"That's five times ya' walked around here, B."  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled to herself. She knew that voice.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Heard the sappy news. Came to check if you okay girl?"  
  
Buffy hugged her. The feeling between them was back to normal slayer with slayer and not slayer against slayer anymore.   
  
With Willow gone Faith was the only one she could talk about Spike stuff Xander and Anya would never dare to hear.   
  
"I can't believe they got you out."  
  
"Yeah well them Scoobies are amazing workers with the law."  
  
Buffy looked down.  
  
"It's hard as hell."  
  
"Well, we've been through hell, numerous amount of times."  
  
"With Spike gone it only gets worse everyday. Faith, he tried to rape me. But I still love him. How did that happen?"  
  
"Don't get all Oprah on me. You're the only sane one here. Let's keep it that way."  
  
Buffy's mind flashed Willow evil and Spike at her side. Also evil.  
  
"I've lost them both."  
  
Tears flowed down her face and she fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
Faith hugged the saddened slayer trying to put herself in her shoes.  
  
"Buffy, you're as good as a good slayer gets probably even better, no buts. You've a kick ass job at it all, slayer, friend, sister, and girlfriend. Big no doubts about it, you're the slayer B. But things happen, people change, and die. You most of all should know that. I know I'be been evil most of my life but when I'm good I mean the junk I say."  
  
Buffy looked up at her. Faith was really telling this from her heart.   
  
"You haven't lost anyone. Not yet."  
  
That was true. Even though Willow may be evil she can be turned back. And though Spike is in Africa, even Buffy knew he'd be back.  
  
"Ya know if we wait here long enough something might just find us."  
  
Buffy smiled for once and wiped off her tears.  
  
They both stood up and continued walking.   
  
"But there's just one thing, I mean,"  
  
"Hold on B."  
  
Faith took out a stake and dusted a vampire that was creeping up on them.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Never mind. It was nothing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
Summers House  
  
  
"Oz, good. Okay fallow me and don't ask much questions."  
  
Anya quickly said. Oz was stuck frozen with questions but after all his experiences he learned to fallow now and ask later.  
  
Anya went to the weapons chest and dug out a ax for Oz and a stake for her.  
  
"Never can be to prepared for all hell."  
  
Oz just took the ax and followed the rushing Anya outside.  
  
The two got close to the Magic Box.  
  
"Okay ask one question and I'll answer."  
  
Oz could only thing of one thing.  
  
"Is Willow…is she okay?"  
  
Anya stopped and frowned. The one question she dreaded he asked.   
  
"Ask another question."  
  
"No. She's not okay. What happened?!"  
  
Oz could sense it was big. A really big, bad terrible thing had happened to Willow, his Willow.  
  
"It's such a super long story, we'll miss Xander. But all I can say for now is Tara's dead and Willow changed her hair color. Actually it look good on her but if you ask me the boots ruin it all. Her attitude enough to make you die. Well I mean that in a good…no wait can't go good n that one, that was in a bad way."  
  
Anya went on as they continued to walk to the Magic Box.  
  
"Tara's dead?"  
  
Anya nodded a little slower feeling some sadness for Willow.  
  
"Oh my god. Poor Will, she must be…"  
  
Oz's emotions ran wild as a thousand pictures came into his mind of Willow crying day in and day out and never stopping once.  
  
"She's not doing what your think, the whole sob-fest. Nope. Willow's been a little cranky, so if you see her knock her out first."  
  
"Knock her out?"  
  
Oz added to his billion and one questions but Anya interrupted.  
  
"Oh look at that we're at the Magic Box. Better go in."  
  
The bell rang as Anya opened the door and Oz and her entered the shop. Xander popped up from his chair and headed over to them.  
  
"Did you fill him in?"  
  
"Yeah…no."  
  
Xander sighed and gestured for Oz to take a seat.  
  
"Oz, man, its good to see you but…bad things have come up. Very bad things."  
  
"Oh for the love of…Willow's evil! She's bad, she's the new Glory!"  
  
Oz stared at the floor. Mouth open like he was going to say something but couldn't.  
  
"She's not. Willow is not evil!"  
  
"Oz I know its hard to take in but,"  
  
"No buts. I know and love her. She isn't evil!"  
  
Oz yelled  
  
Xander moved over to him but Oz only backed away. This was harder than he ever thought.  
  
"She tried to kill Anya, me, Dawn, even Buffy! Oz, she KILLED Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan. I'm sorry but she's evil."  
  
"How can you say that, you- her best friend in the whole world and you call her evil? That's not right to me unless we're in a alternate dimension but we're not. And you have no right to say that. I don't care what's she's done or not done even is she is…bad…Willow can come back and WILL come back."  
  
Oz got up ignoring Xander's protesting and Anya's 'this-is-stupid!'s   
  
"With or without you two, I'm gone. Willow…will be good next time you see her, I promise that."  
  
He walked out of the Magic Box.   
  
Xander and Anya watched the door close slowly behind him.   
  
"This is stupid! He can't help her and we both know that! He's going to die and then she'll kill you and then me! Oh god, she'll kill me!!"  
  
Xander walked over to her and hugged her gently.   
  
"Shh. She's not going to kill you, me, or Oz. Hopefully not. But I do believe one thing. He'll help her. Oz is the only guy I know who's so cool he can change any evil thing…or person…to be good again. Especially the one person he loves."  
  
Anya grabbed her coat and walked to the door.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
TBC…..  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 2 will come in shortly. Till then keep reviewing the good, bad, and ugly.   
P.S. Chapter 2 is called 'On the Open Road…' and takes place in LA with the missing two characters. 


	2. On the Open Road...

Witches Wrath  
  
DISCLAMIER: Don't own BtVS or any of the peeps  
  
DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY: Willow is the new baddie with a unbeatable power and one thought on her mind, revenge. With Tara gone and Spike in Africa, the group's down to Buffy (who's still hurt), Xander (who as we all know isn't so strong), and Anya (vengeance demon trying to do good to get her powers back.) Xander and Anya disobey Buffy's wishes and call for help. (Angel is fighting his own demons…well son and Giles isn't in London any more, hints) So they make a call and get Faith out of jail and in Sunnydale to help with the slaying and Buffy. The first chapter starts here.  
  
SET IN: BtVS/Angel crossover set in BtVS season 7, and season 3 in Angel.  
  
RATING: R, Language and violence.  
  
PARINGS: W/O, a little W/T, a lot B/S, X/A, and just a tad of B/A. But mainly W/S in the near beginning.  
  
DESCRIPTION OF THE CHAPTER: Spike, makes his way back to Sunnydale, chipless and very evil. With only one goal left in mind, he takes a detour and goes to L.A. and meets up with evil Willow. The two get together and start on a rampage in L.A. to bring Buffy to them.  
  
WRITIEN BY ME: SwantonFaithfulWillowlyLita058  
  
FEEDBACK: Try to make it sweet and helpful, not really the opposite much.  
  
SONGS: I use some songs here and there I thought would go with the mood. They all belong to the songwriters not me. Songs belonging to me, I wish!  
  
THINGS TO LOOK FOR: The figure that leaves the bar mysterious after Willow gets Spike. He's a key player and we all know him. Also the speech Spike makes about his name being William the Bloody again and Willow's outside thoughts to herself about wanting Buffy to be there with her. Think about those things.  
  
P.S.: A 'Thrumiph' is a real motorcycle and Spike is most likely to ride it. (It's a British bike.)  
  
Witches Wrath  
  
Chapter 1: On the Open Road…  
  
'You're never completely lost until all hope is drained out. Till then, you still have hope.'  
  
-Oz  
  
  
  
Somewhere in C.A. a road going to L.A….  
  
The loud hum of the Thrumiph motorcycle tuned out everything.  
  
Except the wind, the wind was always whispering sweet death threats in his dreadful ear.  
  
Spike kicked the speed up to 160 mph. Open and free, that's what the whole world should be no more,  
  
'Get out and leave me alone!' this or 'Fuck off and never come by again!' that. It all was shit to Spike.  
  
Shit he'd never have to stand anymore.  
  
Spike was in a good, no more than good, killing mood. Everything he saw clouded and confusing he now saw straight.  
  
Spike was evil.  
  
End to that conversation. Buffy had even said it before, he was evil. Nothing got simpler than that.  
  
Now he actually could be evil not just mentally, physically. And that's all he needs to get his needs meet.  
  
Spike stopped suddenly and threw his cigarette off to the road.  
  
A large sign was in front him, a sign that made him smile.  
  
"Buffy Summers, it won't be long now love. It won't be a damn long time till I find you. But I got some business to 'attend' to,"  
  
Spike breathed in deeply and vamped out. He liked his fangs deviously and smiled.  
  
"Your gonna have to wait for a while slayer. So many people to torture so little… bugger that! I have all the time in the world!"  
  
He started his motorcycle again and became to drive off.  
  
The sign said,  
  
'Welcome to Los Angeles home of the stars.'  
  
LA, C.A./ Street near a club…  
  
Willow stuck out like a sore thumb. Every now and then a person would stop and stare at her as she passed by, even a preaching minister started to pray deeply as she passed by him.  
  
A tall, dark, black-hair-girl, wearing all black leather in the heat of the summer turned heads all the time.  
  
Especially in L.A.  
  
But Willow didn't care.  
  
Her power raised her far beyond them. In fact it raised her beyond anyone and everyone.  
  
Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew were all dead and felt the wrath of her but it didn't stop Willow from cont. her rage and revenge on Tara's death.  
  
The revenge she felt though had turned more and more into fear every time she used her powers towards evil ways. A fear that made her never return to good, to Sunnydale, to Buffy.  
  
But she couldn't tell anyone, there was no on to tell that would listen first then stick an ax in her head later.  
  
Just so many people going on with their life's unknowing of what happens to good people who do good things. What really happens is bad things. Which sucked. Good things to bad people was what made Willow go on finding some power that drove her to L.A. but what was it?  
  
Was it Angel?  
  
Was it Cordelia in some strange messed up way?  
  
Willow was just so lost with fear, confusion, and pain.  
  
But only one question fell on her head the whole time, probably even forever.  
  
Why Tara? Why not her? Willow was the one that was bad. Why couldn't the bullet hit her instead? Instead of sweet, caring, loving, Tara?  
  
~ If only Buffy was here to help me. She'd know what to do ~  
  
Willow thought to herself.  
  
"Hey watch were your going!"  
  
Willow looked up loosing her thoughts and back in her evil ways.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said get out of my way! What are you deaf?!"  
  
Willow only smiled at him conjuring another evil spell to herself.  
  
She raised her hands intrazingly to him and said,  
  
"Deaf."  
  
In a low whisperlike voice.  
  
"No you are."  
  
She calmly replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Good, now move."  
  
The guy put his hands up to his ears shouting,  
  
"I can't hear you, speak up! Oh my god I'm deaf! I can't hear anything!"  
  
"Move!"  
  
Willow pushed him to the side and out of her way with her powers and continued walking.  
  
A group of prospectors helped he guy up and watched in horror and amazement as Willow walked out of their sights.  
  
Suddenly the world stopped and everything froze except two things, Willow and passing by motorcyclist.  
  
A surge went through Willow's spine chilling her. A surge she had felt so many times which lead her to L.A. A evil Surge.  
  
A smile creeped up on Willows face knowing exactly what and who it was passing by.  
  
"Spike."  
  
1 Sunnydale/ Summers House…  
  
"Xander, Anya where have you been?"  
  
Buffy asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Out. Has she…"  
  
"No we haven't heard from her sense…"  
  
"Did Faith find you?"  
  
Buffy breathed in slowly and sat down.  
  
"Yes. We talked. She's out patrolling for me for the rest of the nights."  
  
"Until we find Willow?"  
  
Anya asked patiently.  
  
"Right…"  
  
There was a pause as the three could hear the ticking of the clock, the cricket's night concert, and even each other's slow continuos breathing.  
  
Buffy could hear further though. She heard the sirens of another ambulance zoomed by of another murder of paranormal happenings. Skin being ripped off, eyes being stapled shut, and even legs being pulled off. People found on the ceiling and tied up by tree roots. All Willow's doing.  
  
Buffy shock her head clearing her mind of those worse than worse thoughts.  
  
~ Not sounds or things that have happened, Thoughts. ~  
  
She looked back at Xander and Anya who were looking at each other suspicious.  
  
"You two are hiding something!"  
  
"No we aren't! Swear it!"  
  
"Okay what person have you called this time against my will?"  
  
The two suspects hesitated.  
  
"Oz."  
  
They said in unison.  
  
"Oz! He's here?! That's great he can help Willow!"  
  
Buffy entergentically shouted.  
  
Xander shook his head.  
  
"Not really. See we kind of…lost him."  
  
"We! You lost him! I told you not to tell him Willow's evil, but you never listen to stupid Anya!"  
  
"Anya!"  
  
Buffy shouted again to shut her up finally.  
  
She rubbed her head and thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay so you two lost him?"  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Xander hit Anya who smirked back at him.  
  
"You two lost him end of story! What did he say he was going to?"  
  
"Find Willow and save her. I still don't believe he will though."  
  
"Buffy he didn't only say he was going to save her, he swore it. And you know Oz, he swears something he swears it all the way. And even if Anya doesn't believe he will, I have a strong belief that he get to her. The look in his eyes, Buffy, it was that love long love look. He loves her. And he'll find her."  
  
"Oz loves Willow no doubt about that, but how can he find her?"  
  
"He's a werewolf duh! Control or cure he's always got connections to those he loves. He's got everyone of our scent in his memory, especially Willow, and he knows how and where to track them down. Besides like Xander said, he freaking loves her."  
  
"Then why don't you think he'll find her."  
  
Buffy asked.  
  
Anya sighed in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I believe he'll find her, I have no doubt in that what so ever. But saving her, that's another thing. Willow's evil, pure-deadly-evil. Plus she's on a rampage wrath sort of thing. Buffy couldn't control her, I couldn't, Xander couldn't, and Oz can't control her, no one can except someone of equal evilness like…"  
  
"Spike."  
  
1.1 L.A/ Vampire Bar…  
  
Thousands of motorcycles were parked outside of a L.A. vampire biker bar.  
  
No one motorcycle was the same. Each and everyone had a owner with a story.  
  
One particular Thrumiph though had probably the best story that topped them all.  
  
The bleach blonde owner of the bike strolled in as if owning the place,  
  
Spike's mission in L.A. was simple find out where a dear friend was and torture him to get Buffy to him.  
  
No more Spike to Buffy, no it was now Buffy to Spike.  
  
Every damn thing was going Spike's way, as he thought evil thoughts and plans and many ways to torture his sirener.  
  
"Hey blonde! I know you!"  
  
A horse deep voice yelled out.  
  
The table of poker player vampires stopped up and looked up at Spike. The leader, who was tall, long, black haired, and very punk looking stoop up and met Spike's eyes.  
  
"Ya do, do you mate? Tell me. Who am I?"  
  
The leader laughed and turned to the other 3 vampires.  
  
"Your Spike. That Sunnydale vamp who was all bad ass till the slayer neutered you."  
  
The whole table laughed in a up roar.  
  
Spike kept his cool and waited for his moment.  
  
"Hey everyone, its Spike the Sunnydale vampire that went softy for the fucking slayer!"  
  
The whole place filled with loud grunts and laughs as the announcer kept laughing.  
  
Spike only smiled always having a slick plan up his fangs.  
  
"You must be mistaken."  
  
He loudly announced as the place went to silence.  
  
"See my name is William. William the Bloody. I don't know about this Spike bloc but as much as you know you should know me too."  
  
The bar went deader than silent.  
  
All dead stares were on Spike.  
  
The leader turned to Spike still laughing.  
  
"William the Bloody?! I haven't heard of no fucking Bloody William. No, I know Spike and your him pal."  
  
He lifted his hand and placed it on Spike's shoulder.  
  
Spike looked at his shoulder and the leaders hand. Then him.  
  
In one swift move Spike's normal face, vamped out and glared at him.  
  
"Scaried?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Should be, pal."  
  
Spike pulled out a railroad spike from his duster and met it with the other vampire heart.  
  
"Shit."  
  
All that was left was dust in a pile on the floor. Spike dusted off his spike and turned to everyone else. He pulled out another spike and twirled the two in his hands skillfully.  
  
"Listen up and listen good mates. I've had one heck of a blasted time with the slayer. And another pain in my ass. But those are gone as well as soft Spike. From now on its William the Bloody's town. I don't give a bleeding shit about who you tell or don't but know this, who stands up to me gets to be in a ashtray like our friend here."  
  
The whole bar was still knocked dead, literally.  
  
Spike quickly remembered another thing.  
  
"Oh and another thing. Anyone that attempts to get the slayer, don't even try it. I'm the only one who gets to touch her and kill her. Understood?"  
  
Some nodded, others only turned around scared stiff and took a drink.  
  
The speech stuck into everyone's mind and when Spike realized it he nodded to himself and sat down. The bar continued its noise, busy self.  
  
"I'll have a pint of O positive."  
  
The barkeeper nodded getting out a cup and pitcher of blood from the freezer.  
  
"On the house Mr. Spike."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh I mean, William-sir."  
  
He quickly corrected himself.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Right outside the bar, Willow took one last breath in and sense of evil.  
  
It was Spike's trail all right.  
  
~ I could use that power so badly. ~  
  
(At this point, I thought of that song, Redeemer by Marilyn Manson from the 'Queen of the Damned' movie, for this part.)  
  
She thought evilly, to herself.  
  
It really didn't matter who's power it was, Willow wanted it. It being Spike's was just a bonus. She closed her eyes and began her grand entrance.  
  
Inside the bar, windows all broke to pieces and all the glasses and mirrors cracked.  
  
"What the…"  
  
Suddenly with a strong gust of wind that Willow had been bruing up the doors flew open and Willow floated in. Floated in with such a blow it was unbelievable even to vampires.  
  
Everyone in the bar stood up and stared at the sight except two or three figures, on being Spike, another a drunk knocked out vampire and the last a stiff unmoved figure that had being listening sense Spike's speech. Spike stayed seated pouring out another glass of blood for himself. Calmly knowing all to well who it was.  
  
"Where's Spike?"  
  
Willow finally asked in a low, demanding voice.  
  
She scanned the room and saw Spike but decided to have some fun with the bar full of lumps.  
  
No one answer, only stared.  
  
"I'll ask only once, where's Spike?"  
  
Willow lifted her hands up as a few of the chairs started to fly up. And then over her head making the mid-air chairs go colliding and crashing meeting the wall. Breaking into a million scattered pieces.  
  
A vampire finally pointed to where Spike was sitting.  
  
Willow slowly came down to the cement and walked up behind Spike.  
  
"Spike."  
  
He turned around easily and stared back at the evil black eyes. They connected knowing the other was totally evil and wanted revenge, revenge that was on Buffy for Spike and anyone for Willow.  
  
"Willow."  
  
~ Up. Fallow me, obey me. ~  
  
Willow said to herself and casted the spell on him.  
  
Like a loyal dog he got up and the two walked out of the bar.  
  
Only one figure moved out after finishing his drink.  
  
He reached in his duster and pulled out a cell phone.  
  
He flipped it open and punched in a number into it.  
  
"Yeah, we've got problems. Big ones."  
  
TBC…  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 3 will come in shortly. Till then keep reviewing the good, bad, and ugly.  
  
P.S. Chapter 3 is called 'Witch hunt Begins.' And as the title shows is mostly about Willow this time around and in L.A. the majority of the time. 


End file.
